User blog:SprattieGaming/Season 4 Review
Defenders of the Wing, Part 2: 5.5/10 This episode had the most anti-climatic start ever, Hiccup was put at Gunpoint at the end of Season 3, now he just easily teams up with Mala and stops Viggo. Seems pretty rushed and too fast. Gruff Around the Edges: 2.5/10 This episode was such a Clichè, The switcheroo and stuff, Also Gruffnut was basically a guy who owed the Mafia. Quite a boring episode. Midnight Scum: 6/10 The Hooded Stranger in my Opinion is Oswald, he is a key character in the early season and has a lot of potential in the Future, Savage returns and we literally got the best character ever, The Guy with Hooks for Hands. Not Lout: 3/10 Whats worse than a Snotlout based episode? Nothing they all Suck. Snotlout yet again defies orders and annoys the team. Bad Episode. Saving Shattermaster: 6.5/10 Dagur returned, The Bipolar character that we all know and love, We also got a reason why the models for the Defenders are reused Hiccup and Heather Models and Snotlout gets tortured, Good episode for the people who hate him. Dire Straits: 5/10 Trader Johann, Hate him so much, thank god he only made a Cameo. The Submaripper was a key part of the Season, being used in the Finale, This episode was enjoyable, but had its flaws. The Longest Day: 7.5/10 Astrid on Drugs was the best thing ever, I watched this episode late at night and woke everyone up from all the laughter, Heather was doped, Fishlegs was paranoid af and the Twins were being idiots, like usual, but the Hiccup part was not that enjoyable. Gold Rush: 7/10 Dagur returned, Heather left, Berk is rich again, All is well, Except Viggo is pissed because his entire armada was Obliterated by Dagur and Shattermaster. Good but Sad episode. Out of the Frying Pan: 3.5/10 The third Mala episode this season, And itbwas another Eruptodon episode, always boring, So many Night Terrors and Astrid and Throk almost dying, Cheesy story and not a good episode. I ship HiccLegs though. Twintuition: 6/10 Another Twin Episode, this time they go undercover and discover Operation: Shell Fire. Bad episode if you love Macey, like me, Poor thing. The Dragons found a way to destroy Dragon-Proof Metal, RIP Macey, 2014 - 2017. Blindsided: 4.5/10 The episode where Hiccstrid starts, They completely forgot Sluether's name and Astrid being blind caused so many errors because she could see stuff half the time. Its also pretty much the same storyline as many other episodes, finding their dragons after they run off. Shellshock Part 1: 7/10 Hiccup at the start just taking the Dragon Eye was gold, Viggo teams up with the riders, but it gets TOO CONFUSING because of Ryker and Viggo's different stories, Heather and Dagur also return and literally everything blows up. Shellshock Part 2: 8/10 Viggo, Viggo, Viggo... The guy to jump into a Volcano after a Map. The Submaripper returns, Ryker is defeated, the Dragon Eye is destroyed, Viggo dies, the Edge blows up, The Volcano blows up, Pretty much the placeholder for the Series Finale before Seasons 5 and 6 were confirmed. Viggo, Y U Suicide? Season Overall: 5.5/10 Better than Season 1 and 3, Worse than Season 2. Season had too many Snotlout Episodes. (3) Season had too much Chaos (Episodes 10-13) Season had too much cockblocks (Once with Fishlegs and Heather, Twice with Hiccup and Astrid) Season had too much Shipping (Seriously, HiccLegs was made a thing by Snotlout) Category:Blog posts